Pillow shams have been used to cover and decorate a conventional bed pillow. When traveling, many people prefer to carry a their personal bed pillow. They are accustomed to their personal pillow covered with a conventional pillow case. Regular bed pillows are generally larger in length and width than a travel pillow, such as those used on trains, buses and airplanes. Carrying a conventional bed pillow is often difficult because it is bulky and difficult to hold. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device that uses a personal bed pillow and that is easy to carry.